LUST
by angeldia16
Summary: Malfoy…yes….he would have a little surprise this year if he tried to mess with me….too bad that I cant kill him….too bad that I have to protect him……
1. Chapter 1

LUST

Disclaimer- I dnt own HP….J.K.Rowling does

Chapter 1.

I was sitting in the train thinking about my summer…..Who could have thought that I would have to go through so many changes. 4 months ago I would not have believed anyone if they told me that I would turn into what I was now…The things I've seen and learned about ,during these months made my eyes become cold and piercing. No longer were they the warm brown that was full of love and care for my beloved ones….No now they were a dark green, and full of hatred, full of power, full of sadness and grief. I didn't look like myself on the outside and on the inside. My heart was protected by a wall, and my feelings were hidden by the mask of my face. On the outside my once light brown messy hair were now straight and black, tied up in a high ponytail. From my training my body had changed as well. I had lost a lot of weight and my muscles were very well trained. My lips which used to always wear a warm smile now had a cold smirk, which would be envied even by Malfoy. Malfoy…yes….he would have a little surprise this year if he tried to mess with me….too bad that I cant kill him….too bad that I have to protect him……You are all probably wandering who am I….or should I put this more correct WHAT am I…..My name is Dia….I'm a huntress….I'm a dark angel who is sent to protect valuable humans….like Malfoy…..and I was formerly known as Hermione Granger.

Lets see….I stopped being Hermione on the 15th of July…. Only a week passed after our come back from Hogwarts. That night my foster, yes I said foster, parents were killed. They weren't killed by death eaters , oh no, they were killed by our clan leaders. They were the ones who told me my story. The story of my life, of my past and of my future. I used to be Dia Knightshade. The daughter of Karl and Belle Knightshade. The famous deatheaters. Only it turns out they were much more then that. They were dark angels, who were sent to protect Voldermort… On the night That Harry Potter mirrored the avada kedavra curse to Voldermort in order to save him my parents took it on themselves…there for the Dark Lord was able to escape and survive. The dark angels are trained to fight and give their life for their dark wizard. They are tied to him or her and must obey them…. The best way is to fall in love with them and get married, as our leaders say…since that way you will always be together… Ha that's not my case, me and Malfoy will never get together…. Anyway going back to my story…. Turns out that now Voldermort decided to make Malfoy his successor… And suddenly the Oh so great Ferret was in great danger …. And I have to protect him…. My summer was spent in preparations… My powers were unlocked and I was given the opportunity to learn more about them. After that I was given everything that I might need for ferret's protection and here I was on this stupid train. Funny huh….In 4 months I found out that I was pureblood, a dark angel, that my parents were deatheaters and dark angels, that my best friend basically killed my parents, and that I had to protect Malfoy with my life. Perfect….this is the life I have always wished for , not. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the Head's compartment door opening. Yes I was Head Girl, but I don't think that anyone would be surprised to that! And that's when I felt it, I felt hunger , I felt passion, I felt lust….I felt that something of mine had entered….I lifted my eyes to the door and saw……Malfoy….how convenient……He looked me up and down with a confused look on his face which changed to his famous smirk….I eyed him up myself….Yes he had changed…taller, fitter, hotter……I could barely contain my angel senses and control my body….

" Well hello…..you are?" drawled Malfoy…..I just looked at him , and then turned around facing the window….

" Oi you, Im talking to you here, who are you? I've neva seen you in Hogwarts before…." Said Malfoy as he grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed his hand and twisted him over, jumping on top of him. His eyes were full of shock but suddenly he gained control of himself and grabbed my waist , by that holding me in that position. " Very well miss, this was exactly the position that I'd like us to be….I was thinking of it taking place a bit later on, in my bedroom, but I see that you cant contain your self"

I knew that his sent , his body , his everything were overpowering me so I grabbed his hands and pulled them off my waist, backflipped and stood up. " Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but I doubt that we will ever be in that position in your bed. As for my name, you know it very well…Just to remind you I was your favourite mudblood." I smirked as realization hit his face, while he was still on the floor. " Granger?"

" Hi Malfoy, good to know you still remember me "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco's Pov

Impossible….how could this be Granger? This girl was gorgeous…And she acted with so much confidence than the mudblood he knew…It couldn't be her…He was speechless for a few moments, but he quickly regained control of himself.

" Well well who would have thought you knew how to clean yourself up, mudblood."

She looked at him with her cold piercing eyes, making him shiver….What happened to her…she was silent for a few moments, then she slowly turned and sat down near the window again. The train made a jerk forward and Malfoy lost control of his stance and flew forward. He closed his eyes expecting to fall but suddenly felt that he was being dragged up wards, his hands instinctively went around the persons waist…

Hermione's (dia's) pov

When he fell something inside me snapped. I jumped forward and grabbed him pulling him towards me. His hands snaked round my waist, and I felt so warm inside , so happy, so safe. He looked up surprise in his eyes. But then it changed. We stood there mesmerized by each other.

Draco's pov

I looked up at the person who held on to me. It was Granger. I couldn't believe it. Why did she just save me? But when I took in her features and looked into her eyes, I forgot everything. I couldn't look away. I for some strange reason realized that I needed her. That if I let her go now I would die. I pulled her closer tightening my grip. She seemed surprised and curious, as she let her cold mask slip from her face. That's when I did it. I couldn't resist anymore and I pulled her closer into me and kissed her. I kept on kissing her more and more passionately, and was glad that she answered to my kiss. I pushed her against the compartment door and slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as I massaged her back and ran my fingers down her leg. I've heard thousands of girls moan my name, but none of them turned me on as much as hers did. I wanted her. All of her. When we came for air, she bent closer to me and whispered in my ear

" Draco…..you'll be safe now…always…..I promise you that" pushed me aside, gave me a letter and walked out of the compartement. I felt empty when my arms stopped holding her. I wanted to run to her, to ask her what did she mean, to just touch her once again…but I sat down on the seat where she had been sitting when I came in, and opened her letter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Uhm I think its kinda obvious that the only thing I own is the idea of the story. The characters all belong to J.K.Rowling.

To my reviewers-

AreYouAfraidNow- I'm glad you liked it. Your wish is my command ))) Hope you like this new chapter )

Izzy- thanx ) Im glad you find my image of mione interesting ) I'll try to not let you down )))

Hermione's Pov

_**God….what just happened there??? What did I do??? Malfoy probably thinks I'm a lunatic…..Oh god…I just realized I called him Draco…Draco I'll protect you…I mean where on earth did that come from? And yet it felt so good to have his arms around me….I felt so calm…so happy……Well at least I gave him that letter…he should get the idea of who I am from there…..**_

Draco's pov.

**Dear Malfoy…..**

**Ok I never expected that I would be writing you a letter, especially a letter like this, however many things which I didn't expect to happen took place this summer. First of all you should know that I'm not Granger. My name is Dia Knightshade . Yes I'm the daughter of the knightshades…….And no Im not a death eater. I would just like to warn you that this means that you cant call me a mudblood anymore since Im not one….However I do believe that infront of others you must go on acting like you always do. Im a dark angel, I do believe you know what they are. If not there are plenty of books in our library at school, so go there and make your research. I was sent to protect you. You probably know the reasons yourself. There for I will strongly recommend that you take care of your ass, and don't put yourself in trouble. You and me are connected. Whenever you will be in any kind of danger ( even lets say you slip and fall on your butt), I will always feel it and will rush over and protect you, whether I like it or not. It wasn't my choice in the first place. But now….Now I have no choice anyway….I will also warn you of one more thing…..If you die…..I will die as well….while if I die…you will stay alive…so don't try to save me or any hero business no matter what ( even though you are not the guy to do something like that in the first place, however I must consider all possibilities)…..I was glad to know that we are to share a room because that way I can keep close ….And no…I don't fancy you….I need to keep close to protect you…….basically this is it**

**Have a good year Malfoy…..Or shall I say Draco…..**

**Dia Knightshade**

I sat down with a thump…..this explains a lot…I guess….her character…her actions…her looks…damn so she has to protect me from other death eaters…so she knows that I'm his new heir…….god……..And yet…for some weird reason I'm happy…I'm happy that she will be there with me…wait what am I saying …god I just said that I'm happy that a mudblood would be there with me…except….she isn't a mudblood anymore….Im confused…..very confused….she changed so much…and her eyes…those eyes……I've never seen any girl have such deep, piercing eyes….its as if she could see right through me……I lay down on the seat…and soon I was sleeping.

Hermione's pov

**When I calmed down, I looked up at the mirror…..Heh….I did change a lot didn't I…and yet still..deep down…there she was…hermione..sweet and innocent….so different from me………Harry and Ron were probably wondering where I was….maybe I should go and tell them…No….No way…I shouldn't… they would never understand..and how can I look Potter in the eye and say- guess what you killed my parents when you were only 1 year old…… still wanna be friends? - **

**No…I wont…I don't care if I have to spend this whole year alone….I have a mission…and I will do it…and if I die…well then that's what was meant to happen…. Guess Potter will have to do his homework himself this year heh. A smirk formed on my lips once again…. Yes being an evil bitch did have its pluses ……I took my hair out of the ponytail and it fell gracefully down my back….I sighed as I looked at my reflection one more time……Then I turned around and went back to the Head's compartment. When I opened the door, the first thing that I felt was that feeling from before…feeling of desire , of lust…..and sure enough there was Malfoy sleeping on the seat. My letter was sticking out of his pocket….so he had read it….I sat opposite him….But the feeling was getting stronger and stronger….I couldn't contain myself….The more I tried fighting it the worst it got…more than that…I started feeling pain..as if I was being cut by knives….I couldn't hold it all in any longer I had to feel him..I just had to!!! I stood up and went over to him….he looked so different when he was asleep ..so….angelic…I laughed at myself…a dark angel and an angelic deatheater ...we certainly fitted eh…..I reached out and stroked his cheek..the pain immediately left…I suddenly felt great happiness… I sat down on my knees and kept on stroking his cheek..I was so into it…that I didn't notice him open his eyes….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ---I don't own Hp……..**

**U got ideas bout da story guys?? Let me know )))**

Draco's Pov

Her hand felt so smooth…so caring…I wanted to melt from her touch….I looked at her….admiring every part of her….She was beautiful…amazing…..ravishing…I wanted her….I needed her….I couldn't hold back so I reached out and stroked her hand…She fell back with surprise but I snaked my arms around her pulling her on top. She didn't protest…the moment our bodies touched she relaxed and a sigh escaped her lips….So the more she is with me , the closer to me she is, makes her relax and feel happy….….hmm…I might not be a dark angel but I felt that way too…I was happy……I never expected to say something like this…..I mean this was Granger…. The girl I've bullied for the past…I don't know , 6 years?...and here we are lying together…..not killing each other…….not screaming….heh…who would have thought…..she lifted up her head a little and looked me in the eyes……

" What's wrong?" I asked…I could see that she was searching for something in my eyes, looking deeper and deeper into my soul…..

" You're different……there is something new about you…."

"Heh…you think?"

"Yes….."

She stood up….I felt cold from break of contact….She warmed me up, she had felt so right in my arms….

" We have to go over our behavior at Hogwarts….First of all….NO ONE, and I mean no one must know that I'm a dark angel, understood? Second….you must act as if you really hate me….well mind you, you wont have to act…..you do actually hate me……then…..just because you now know that I'm not a mudblood, doesn't mean you will stop calling me that when we are in front of people, or act nicer to me…when we are alone, yes, you must act respectful to me, however for your protection my identity should be kept a secret, understood? Then, don't go anywhere without telling me, I must know you're every step….I sense it when you're in danger, however I will only get to the place by using my senses, and that may take time, which frankly you might not have…..So for your own good let me know…..even if you are going to the bathroom…..I mean every move….Since we share a common room it is easier to watch over you…..so I hope you'll be spending a lot of time in it….Oh and one more thing…I will be sleeping in your room…..however don't get any ideas. That's it….I don't think I forgot anything"

I was gob smacked….. I had nothing to say….she looked at me expecting an answer…….

"Uhm….ok …….so will you sleep in my bed?" I said with a smirk….Dumass ….Why did I have to say something like that…it was just typical of me to say something like that, when I lacked of words…..

" I told you Malfoy….don't get ideas…..It's only for your protection…I'm your bodyguard, not your slut….."

" That's not what I meant….And what happened with Draco?"

" What do you mean?"

" I would like you to call me Draco…when we are together……"

"Oh……." She stopped …looked me in the eye……I could see she was thinking it over…..

" Ok…Draco it is...then I guess you can call me Dia……"

She took of her long coat and put it on the seat next to her…..I watched her with awe…when I suddenly realized….she hadn't smiled , or laughed….most of the time her face was a mask…..a cold mask…..

" What happened to you? Why don't you smile anymore?" I asked before I could hold back….

She turned around looking at me with surprise…..then her face turned into a mask once again….

" Many things Draco……Before I had a reason to smile , to laugh…I knew happiness, was careless….I didn't see death…..And now…I haven't only seen it, I've brang it too…..I've lost count of how many people I've killed on my missions before you…and I have no idea how many more I'll kill because of you….What's there to smile and be happy about…."

I was shocked by her answer , I never expected to hear something like this from her…..Never…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Disclaimer- I don't own HP…..

Falling Angel19- Lol happy you like it ) Well I can't keep you waiting can I ))) So here we go……..

**Hermione's Pov**

**He looked shocked….No wonder… I would've been shocked myself…But it was true…I no longer saw any reason to smile….**

" **We'll soon be arriving to Hogwarts , Draco……We should get changed…"**

" **Oh yea…ok….Dia…listen….I know this doesn't really matter to you now, but it does to me…"**

" **What's up with you ?"**

"**I'm sorry for everything…"**

**Ha…who could have thought that Draco Malfoy is such a softie….**

"**Forget it Malfoy….it's alright"**

**4 hours later ( dia-guys sorry, but the story was going tooo slow, so lets speed it up )))**

**Hermione's pov**

**He was looking at me again…god, did he have to be so obvious…after that hour speech of how he must treat me like before, he spends the whole sorting and feast staring at me…… Well it's not like he's the only one……Potter and Weasley tried talking to me…but it's no use…I just ignored them…so they gave up…they are sitting over there with Ginny..heh stupid idiots…..**

" **Ok everyone have a good school year, off you go to bed !"**

**Ugh finally Dumbledore got it over with….I stood up, and walked out of the great hall. I was familiar with the fact that Draco was right behind me. I didn't turn however, and continued walking briskly to our room.. Aaaahh finally we reached the door leading to it. **

"**Password" said the portrait of a grumpy looking old man**

" **angel wings"**

" **You may enter"**

**I climbed in and as soon as I heard the portrait shut after Draco I put a silencing charm on the room. Ha now I could give him a piece of my mind.**

" **Ok now tell me Malfoy what part of, treat me like before, and no one must see any difference to our behavior did you not understand?!"**

**He looked taken aback…**

"**I eh…….well…..I…didn't do anything…" so he was lost for words, was he…**

" **Didn't do anything? And sitting and staring at me for 2 hours is nothing??"**

" **Oh you noticed…"**

" **Of course I noticed Malfoy! I can sense you! I'm fucking connected to you!! "**

" **Ok ok, you don't have to scream! Jesus Christ woman can you calm down, nobody noticed anything, if you didn't realize half of the male population of the school was looking at you! "**

" **This time they didn't notice Malfoy, next time they will!!! For god's sake this is for your protection, don't you get it? How am I supposed to protect you when you blow my cover?"**

" **I told you to call me Draco, Dia…."**

**I was stunned….here I was screaming my head of at him and he was telling me how he wanted me to call him by his first name? Okay…..there was definitely something wrong here…..and he just called me Dia…..Oh I told him too…**

" **Ok Draco…..sorry…it's just that it's really important for me to stay undercover of a mudblood…that way no one would expect ME to be the protector ….do you understand?"**

" **Yes, I told you, I'm sorry…"**

"**ok….uhm…so….listen…do you mind if I occupy the bathroom?"**

"**Uhm, sure no problem…."**

" **Except…Draco…there is one thing…."**

"**what?"**

" **You have to come with me…"**

**His eyes widened, then his traditional smirk came back on**

" **I knew you couldn't resist me "**

**It was my time to smirk**

"**Heh you wish Draco, I'll have a curtain round the bath, so you cant see anything, I need you near incase you get attacked.."**

" **you're no fun….plus who would attack me here?"**

" **Believe me Draco, a lot of people, so its best you come with me……"**

" **fine, let's go"**

**Draco's pov**

**I watched her bend over to open the water. Her top rose up a little, to reveal a tattoo of two wings on the small of her back. Two black wings.**

" **Didn't know you were into tattoos"**

**She turned around and smirked**

" **Ha you don't know a lot bout me. But this isn't a tattoo Draco.."**

" **what do you mean?"  
" Fine, I guess since I'm tied up with you , I'll show you."**

**She took off her top revealing a black laced bra. I could feel that I was getting really hot….Her body was amazing. Suddenly she bent down on one knee, and told me**

" **Master Draco do you order me to reveal myself?"  
I was shocked…she called me Master….**

" **Uhm Yes….I do…"**

**She got covered by black light, and at this moment two giant black wings cam out of her shoulders. She stood up, and I realized that now I really wont be able to contain myself from grabbing her and shagging her senseless…Infront of me was a beautiful woman. Black long hair, now in curls, framed her face, her toned curvy body, wearing a black lacy bra, and low black jeans, her amazing black wings, and those eyes…the piercing eyes…she was a goddess, a real angel…**

**She walked up to me, and stopped just a few inches infront. My breath was getting quicker, god she made me so hard.**

" **I forgot to warn you Draco….When I'm in my angel form…I cant control my senses….I just follow them" and she kissed me on the lips.**

**I pulled away, just a little to see the hunger in her eyes**

" **Who said I wanted to you to hold back, it's good that you didn't since I cant hold back anymore either"**

**And with that I pulled her into me. Slowly at first we started kissing. Then our kisses grew stronger, they filled with lust, passion, hunger. I wanted her , all of her, and I knew she wanted me.She saddled me and I started carrying her to my room, loosing clothes on the way. I threw her on the bed, falling on top. God how I wanted her! My hands started reaching her jeans button when she suddenly stopped me.**

**She was panting.She still wanted me.**

" **Draco….I….I'm sorry..I.."**

"**shh what are you on about, I want this, I want you!"**

" **No you don't understand..if I let myself go now…I….when I'm in this form..I have to mark you…and you have to mark me…and the thing is…since you are my master…you'll have to be with me …"**

"**meaning?"**

"**You'll have to fall in love with me and eventually marry me…"**

**I caught the sadness in her eyes, which only lasted for a second.**

" **And what makes you think that I don't already love you, that I didn't fall in love with you from the moment I saw you…from the moment I had my arms round you…."**

**She looked up with surprise…and suddenly she smiled…**

" **Well then, Mr.Malfoy, if it's really true…what are you waiting for?"**

**And she kissed me on the lips.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

To my dear reviewers:

**Bang on the head**- thnx I most certainly will, so here's a new chappie )))

**Are you afraid now**- lol great to have reviewers like you. Your reviews make me smile, and I always want to write more and more so you can enjoy it )))

Draco's Pov

I looked at my darling angel lying so peacefully in my arms. I couldn't take my eye off her. I gently stroked her face, moving one of her soft curls. That obviously awoke her, and she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

" Why were you looking at me for like an hour?" she asked, a smile playing on her face. I was so happy to see her smiling again. But I was surprised as well.

" How did you know that I was looking at you?"

" You forget that we are joined. You have marked me, and I have marked you, now I can feel your presence even stronger " She smiled, and stroked her little mark, which was on the inside of my wrist. It was quite small, in the form of the letters DK, in an interesting design. She had the same one on hers except with the letters DM.

" Hey how did those marks get there."

" Well I told you that we have to mark each other."

" But I didn't do anything…"

She laughed at this. " Oh yes you did…You told me you loved me…Only when both, the angel and the master love each other will both marks appear…that's why I needed to know if you loved me…because if you didn't only my mark would appear and you would be tied to me for eternity…"

"Well I don't mind that " I said with my trademark smirk, and kissed her softly on the lips. Boy did I love her taste. Boy did I love her.

" Anyway, what time is it?"

" around 8…"

" Draco, we have classes now….it's not Saturday!"

With that she jumped out of my arms, and ran to the bathroom. I smiled. She might have become a dark angel, and she might have gotten an attitude but hell she still was the smartest witch of Hogwarts who would never miss class. I got out of bed and went after her. She was already brushing her teeth.

" Drhmmnco hurhhmfry up"

" What?"

She spit out the tooth paste.

" I said Draco hurry up!"

" I cant leave without you, and I don't want to be late."

" Why can't you leave without me?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Uhm hello? I'm your protector dumbo, so don't argue and get in the shower!"

" Yes ma'am! But only if you come with me" with that I grabbed her by the waist , and pulled her into the shower with me.

" Draco stop , seriously we don't have time …..ooooooooooooh fine"

And she started laughing and splashing me with water.

After we were both washed and dry, and dressed, we started walking to class. I put my arm around her waist lovingly, but she suddenly pulled away.

" Hermione what's wrong?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was hurt.

" Draco we talked about this, we cant show any different attitude while we are in front of people…"

" But why..?"

She sighed. " Look Draco, it's for your safety. I love you and now that I'm tied to you I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me.

" So do you to me, but Hermione I can't be without you, I cant hurt you, I cant call you a ….a……"

" mudblood?"

" Yes.." I lowered my head…. How could she not understand. I loved her I couldn't hurt her..

She walked up to me and stroked my cheek. Then she gently kissed my lips.

" Draco I understand…but….but…there is no choice…they think that you are unprotected so they will attack not knowing that I'm here…If they know of my existence they will try to get me out of the way first….and if they succeed…you might….die.."

" Oh Hermione…why would I care if I die or not, if they kill you?"

She smiled….

" well then lets just try to ignore each other as much as possible…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Disclaimer-I don't own HP.

DRACO'S POV

I was in a very bad mood. There she was sitting in front of me, and I couldn't reach out and hug her. The whole day she was avoiding me. Making sure I would have no excuse to talk to her…

We were in potions now. Snape was as usually picking on the Gryffindors, but I no longer found it interesting enough to amuse me. I was full of jealousy. Potter was sitting behind her, while she was sitting with Neville. And he kept on staring at her. I felt like going over there and punching him. How dare he look at her! She is mine! All mine!

"Posessive are we?"

" What the fuck? Who is this?"  
" your inner self"

" Whatever, cut the bullshit…I'm not in the mood!"

Jesus great now I even talk to myself…..God I'm going insane I cant' be without her

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I looked up to see Goyle's potion flying towards me. There was no way for me to escape it, it was going to hit me straight in the face. Then suddenly I saw Hermione make a summersault and jump in front of me taking the whole blow on herself….Everyone went quite. Right now I didn't care what who ever thought, all I cared was that she got hurt. She got hurt for me. I was supposed to be the one lying there not her. I grabbed her in my arms holding her close.

" Mr. Malfoy, let me.."

"No! Don't touch her! Nobody touches her! I will take her to the hospital wing!"

I lifted her in my arms and started walking to the hospital wing. Please let her be ok, please god…was running in my mind. Everybody was whispering-

"ISn't that Malfoy? Why is he holding Granger? Whats going on? Are they dating?"

I guess the cover was blown…Hermione will be angry….

Who cares if she will be angry just let her survive!

" Madame Pomfrey! Please, god , help her!" I ran into the hospital wing.

" Oh my…..she's quite badly injured…I'll do all I can Mr.Malfoy….I'll do all I can.."

Sorry that this chapter is short, but hey, I update around 2 chapters everyday so you gotta give me credit lol xxxxxx dia


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

Fallinangel- you're questions about Goyle are answered here…. Yes I think its not such a big fault since he loves her…Thanks for reviewing, you make me smile )))

Krizue- thanks, Im glad you enjoyed it )))

MHxxPaperDoll- lol yes I know )))

Draco's Pov

I spent 2 nights , not leaving her side. Why her, why her…" You know why her, cause she was saving you Draco" He blamed himself for everything. He looked at her face. She was so beautiful. She was his angel, and yet she had gotten hurt because of him. He remembered her words " If needed I will die for you…". He shuddered at the thought. He would never let that happen! He would prefer to die himself.

" Draco?"

He quickly looked at her. She had opened her eyes, and was now looking at him curiously.

" Draco, what happened?"

" Lets just say, you're cover is officially blown.."

" Oh…don't worry …I'm sure I can just say that I was only jumping in front of you because of my instincts…"

" Yes but how would I explain that as soon as you fell I grabbed you in my arms and wouldn't let anyone touch you, and then spent 2 nights sitting by your side holding your hand and not letting anyone come close…"

" You did what?! Draco but I told you to keep your head down!"

" Stop yelling at me! I couldn't just stand and see the woman I love lying hurt on the ground! You can say I have my own instincts too!"

Hermione calmed down a little when she heard that. She smiled.

" Draco…but it's me who is your protector not the other way round…"

" And Goyl isn't an assassin trying to kill me. His potion always blows up and you know it! Plus he is too dumb to be an assassin!"

" I know but I couldn't stop myself…"

" I know…"

They sat in silence for a bit.

" When can I go?"

" Madame Pomfrey said that as soon as you wake up…"

" Oh, that's good…how bout we go and have something to eat?"

" Ok but I'll sit next to you at the Gryffindor table…"

" Draco are you crazy??? You, slytherin prince at the Slytherin table? They will kill you!"

" Who, the Gryffindors or the Slytherins?"

" Both! I have enough work already! " She laughed at this. " Lets just sit at the Slytherin's table…And if they ask , tell them I'm a pureblood….Its not like we'll be lying to them…I am one, after all."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes…lets go"

He helped her get up, and they slowly walked to the Great Hall, holding hands.

"Thank God she is ok" thought Draco. At least for now, we can be together and feel safe, at least for now……


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

DISCLAIMER-I don't own HP

DRACO'S POV

" Did you see that?"

"Oh my god the world's gonna end!"

"Granger and Malfoy! Who would've thought! They always seemed to hate each other!"

Whispers were following us everywhere. We were the new gossip for everyone. I laughed inside. Well they are going to be even more shocked.

We entered the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at us. I Looked at Dia. Her eyes were full of determination. I started walking to the Slytherin table, leading her with me. We ignored the gasps, as we both sat down at it, and I put my arm around her waist.

" Oi Malfoy you gone mad or something?" asked Blaise.

" Drakie what she doin here? How could you bring a mudbloo-"

"Shut up! Don't ever call her that! She's a pureblood! Ever heard of the Knightshades? Well their daughter is in front of you!" I yelled. That table went quiet…half were trying to figure out how she hid it from everyone, and the other half were scared that I got angry. I looked at her. She smiled, nodding in approval . Suddenly I heard a yell.

" You bitch!"

It was Potter. He and Weasely were standing right next to her, fire blazing in their eyes.

" How could you! How could you choose him over us, how could you lie to us!"

" Potter be quiet."

There was a stunned silence. I never heard her speak in such a voice. It had anger, hatred, bitterness in it, yet it was cold, calm and quiet. Potter looked shocked. She had never called him by his surname.

" Look Potter, our paths separated this summer, when you were too busy to be near me when I lost myself. I am no longer Hermione Granger your best friend, I stopped being her this summer. Nothing holds us together anymore …..I'm sorry Harry but it's the truth…I wish it didn't have to be this way, but our roads must separate, for you will always be with the light, while I was born to be in the Dark…One day when you find out everything you will hopefully understand my choice, and agree with it, however right now is not the time or place…Therefore I would appreciate it if you would leave me and my business alone…We are strangers now…and probably we will always be them."

Potter looked at her, as if he had actually looked at her properly for the first time. He nodded silently. I saw a flash of realization cross in his eyes…I didn't quite understand what he understood, but I was grateful to him that he had at least listened to her. I looked at her myself. Yes she had changed after all. She was wearing black as always. Black heeled boots, black trousers, black top with no sleeves on a zip, black coat. Her skin was pale, yet her eyes were bright and shining, as always.

" Draco…lets go"

I didn't ask where to. I just stood up and followed. She led me through the castle, to the grounds. The sun was already setting. It was starting to go dark, and a cool breeze was blowing. The lake looked magnificently beautiful. Just like my Dark Angel. We hadn't spoken a word since we left the Great Hall. Somehow the silence had spoken for us, and we both knew that now wasn't the time to discuss anything. She stopped and gazed at the horizon. She looked so peaceful, her hair being blown by the wind, her eyes reflecting the lake and the setting sun. I wrapped my arms around her. She shivered.

" You know Draco, its hard …"

" What is?"

" Changing my ways…changing who I am…Trying to lock my old self up inside…"

" But you don't have too "

" No Draco I do…Being a protector emotions can come in the way with my goal…I cant let that happen…Emotions are not allowed in my life, no one must see my tears, my pain."

I saw a tear run down her cheek. Just one, but filled with all her emotions, as if falling on purpose in order to rid her of them. I gently wiped it. She turned and looked up at me. She stared at me for ages as if searching for something.

" Are you trying to find something?"

" No I'm learning you by heart…So that no matter what I will always remember you this way, remember your warmth, your smile, your scent." She hugged me, but I felt uneasy, as if I was going to lose her. I held on tighter, but the feeling wouldn't go.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

DRACO'S POV

Suddenly I felt something grab me from behind and pull me away. I saw her look up at me, and suddenly let out a cry. She lunged forward, grabbed me and threw me behind herself. I fell on the ground, but I wasn't hurt badly. I looked up and was shocked at the scene. There were around 15 death eaters surrounding her. She was looking around, fire of hatred in her eyes. She took of her cloak and threw it on the ground revealing her black wings, and knives. That's when I realized that the feeling I had before was right. She was going to fight now. Fight for my life. And I knew that she wouldn't let me interfere.

" Hermione lets go, lets retreat!"

She looked at me, warmness and love in her eyes. Then I saw her lips move slightly. I felt a weird feeling coming over me. Suddenly I felt as if I was lifted up in the air I tried moving but there was some kind of bubble around me.

"Oi where did he go!" yelled one of the death eaters.

That's when I realized. She put a protecting field around me. It made me invisible and it wouldn't let anyone hurt me. However it wouldn't let me help her either. I felt anger. Did she expect me to just watch her get killed! I would prefer dying!

" What did you do you bitch!"

She didn't answer them. She simply stood in the middle of them, like a statue.

" Well well, we'll just have to get through you first"

And they attacked. Suddenly I lost her out of sight. However so did the deatheaters. They looked around, confused. She was just there a second ago, and suddenly she was gone. Then 2 of them fell, blood gushing out of their hearts, which had 2 long knives in them. Then like lightning she flew down at them. You could sense hatred and power coming from her. Even the death eaters sensed it, some of them, slowly moving away. I sensed their fear. But she was unstoppable. She flew at them, dodging their curses, thrusting knives at them one by one. She was killing them. Brutally, fiercely, without any sense of compassion. I was frightened of her in this form. Right now in front of me, where just stood a beautiful girl, who was loved and who loved, now was a brutal cold killer. She was laughing cruelly as she tore their hearts out. Sprayed with blood from head to toe, she was flying from one to another, tearing them apart. Just a few minutes had passed since the beginning of the fight, and already there were only 4 of them left. They saw her coming at them, and began to run, but she was faster. After a few seconds they were all dead. The ground was layered with their bodies, covered in blood. I felt the field around me go off and I slowly reached the ground. I walked to her, trying to contain the shaking that was going in my body. She was turned away from me. I reached out and touched her shoulder.

" Go away….you don't have to be with me….I saw your face, you were scared of me, just like these foolish wizards!"

" Hermione….I love you…I would never leave you!"

She turned around, her face had blood dripping from it. She was covered in blood. I reached out and wiped her face with my sleeve. Then I pulled her to me.

" Don't ever think that again! I would never leave you. You are mine, and I am yours, my Dark Angel" I whispered in her ear, hugging her tighter. I felt her body relax, as her wings went inside her back. It was our first fight..but I knew that it wasn't the last. However I had a sense of comfort, knowing that she was with me.


End file.
